The present invention relates to a device for delivering ink, more particularly on a print head for an ink jet printer, provided with a series of ink delivery nozzles which can be actuated selectively in the printing of a sheet of paper or the like. The present invention also relates to an ink jet printer provided with such a device.
A known printer head is provided with a base body or base plate with two flat sides and a head surface, and a series of parallel ink ducts provided in each side and merging near the corner to the head surface into ink tunnels which extend through the base body to the head surface. The ink ducts originate from an ink distribution chamber provided in the associated side and connected via an internal passage to the ink inlet provided in the body. To prevent any irregularities from occurring in the ink ducts and then obstructing the throughflow, a filter is provided in the distribution chamber at the downstream end of the passage between the inlet and the distribution chamber. This filter is placed in the distribution chamber from the exterior, after which a foil is placed over the ink ducts and over the distribution chamber.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is that air bubbles liberated in the distribution chamber can readily enter the ink passages and in the long term may interfere with the ink delivery in the associated ink passages. If the filter becomes clogged, ink may be withdrawn from a neighbouring duct.